Under the Wandering Stars
by Jezebellabean
Summary: AU. SasuSaku. Sakura is eager to leave her life of pomp and politeness, but hardly expects her life to be turned around by a young, philosophical, smoke-eyed pirate.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Wandering Stars<strong>

**Chapter One – The Attack of the Byakuren**

* * *

><p>When the east wind blew, the Nakano River became angry and beat heavily on the sandy shores. The sun was high in the crystalline sky, but the waters were disturbed, as if foreshadowing the trauma that would soon befall the people of Konohagakure. The waders fly in land, their wings skimming the surface of the water, whilst the tide ebbed forward along the beach.<p>

Haruno Sakura stood in the shallows, soaking her feet and laughing as her younger brothers and sisters raced along shore, merry in their delight. She was the eldest, just having bloomed into womanhood a month after her eighteenth birthday. She held her skirts up as one of her younger brothers kicked the water all over her heavy dress. She laughed and retaliated, though she knew her mother would scold her later.

"You're not a child anymore, you're an adult now, and it's high time you began acting like it," Her mother would prattle on, but Sakura refused to give her any notice. She would behave like she wanted to, not what her parents thought she ought to be. Many of her friends were demure little women, ready to be married off the highest-paid suitor, ready to live unhappy lives with a man who couldn't care less about them, but Sakura was different. She was headstrong, and smart, and valued her mind more than her looks. Her mother said she had her head up high in the clouds, and she'd never have a man fall in love with her if she was more interested in books and stories rather than the latest fashion, or flower arranging, or learning how to run a household.

"Nee-chan!" Her little sister cried as she fell over into the surf. Sakura rushed over to her as the little girl cried.

"It's okay Mina," She said tenderly. "You'll be all right,"

"But mama's going to cane me! I got my new dress all wet,"

"Don't worry," Sakura smiled. "I'll tell her it was my fault, she doesn't scare me,"

"Nee-chan, are you going to be married soon? I heard mama and papa talking about it," Mina cried, and buried her head into Sakura's skirts. "Does that mean you're going leave us soon?"

"I'd never leave you, Mina-chan," Sakura nuzzled her little sister's neck. "Not for any old man our father drinks port with, or does business with,"

"Do you promise?"

"I solemnly swear to never be with such a man,"

"But mama says all we girls have to be married off one day, who are you going to marry?"

Sakura sat back and thought for a second, not caring as the waves beat against her skirts and the suds washed through her hair.

"Someone with a brain, someone who respects me for who I am, not my name, not my face and body, someone who can look deep into my soul and still come out with a smile on his face with the wind blustering through his hair,"

"Have you met him yet?"

"No," Sakura scoffed. "And something tells me I never will; now we must get up, we're becoming soaking wet and our dresses will be too heavy to move around in,"

"Nee-chan!" Her brothers called to them, and Sakura looked up as she wrestled her younger sister from the shallows. "We must head back now,"

"Oh, already? All right then, come Mina-chan," Sakura took her hand, and looked once more out to the vast, open expanse of the sea. How she'd dreamed of being swept away by a man who dared to look the devil in the face and survive, how she longed to be rid of this world and all its pomp. She wanted adventure, to feel alive, not trapped in propriety like a fragile, caged bird.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, you're a <em>state<em>!" Sakura's mother wailed as if the condition of her dress were a cataclysmic calamity. "And look at Mina, you're wild ways are rubbing off on her, don't let your failures mar you poor younger sister; _she knows no better,_"

"Mother, calm down, you're going to give yourself a headache," Sakura said, and she looked down at her dress covered in salty sea water and sand. Her mother briskly walked up to her and spat on her handkerchief before wiping it over Sakura's face. "Mother, we've talked about this..."

"Oh Sakura! You've always been a difficult child, I thought womanhood would have settled you somewhat, but you're stubborn and set in your ways. Goodness knows how we'll ever marry you off, you don't understand how troubling this is to me," Sakura's mother said as her daughter squirmed and shied away. "You'll be the death of me, you truly will,"

"Mother, your over-reacting will be the death of you, not me," Sakura gave her mother a withering look, but the woman never relented, she carried on her brutal assault of her face.

"And on a day like today, you do realise Hyuuga Neji is scheduled to call today,"

"He is?" Sakura asked in shock. This was the first she'd heard of this.

"I was to tell you at breakfast, but you shot off down to the beach as always, on one of your ridiculous walks,"

"We live in an extraordinarily beautiful place mother, but you'd rather the city of course,"

"Of course I'd rather the city, this place is boring as sin and we're always behind on the latest fashion, the gossip. If we didn't have so many contacts in the city we wouldn't be as half as informed as we are now," Sakura's mother carried on, and she began to lead her daughter upstairs. "We're lucky we are well acquainted with the Hyuuga family, otherwise we'd be out of the loop, with nothing but _gentry_ to entertain ourselves with,"

"There is nothing wrong with the gentry here, mother, and what are you doing?" Sakura craned her neck back to fix her mother with an angry stare. The older woman continued to usher her daughter up the winding stair case, up to her room.

"I've already told you Sakura, Hyuuga Neji has expressed interest in you, and wants to come and _call _for you, thank heavens he has curious taste in women, otherwise I don't know what we would have done,"

"When will he arrive?"

"Too soon, far too soon, I don't know what we're going to do with you," Sakura's mother called to the maids to bring Sakura's wash-up things and to bring out her best dress and bonnet. "Now stay in there and get changed,"

Her mother did little more than push her into her room. Sakura surveyed her room, the bed was made and her books were set neatly on their shelves. The maids swarmed in, bringing what her mother had asked, and the older woman began to bark orders as they flocked around Sakura, making her feel hemmed-in. They began to undress her, and Sakura begrudgingly allowed it. As they slipped off her dress, her mother inspected it, fussing over the state of it, calling it 'utterly ruined'.

"Why, oh _why _you do this to me, Sakura..." Her mother moaned, though she gave Sakura a heated look as her daughter watched her fretting form with pure loathing. "Don't look at me like that; a mother should never have to endure such a look from their child. Why must I be tortured by my own daughter, why must she be as difficult as a raging storm over the seas rather than a tranquil calm of a country stream?"

"You simply over-react, mother," Sakura quipped and shut her eyes as the maids began to wash her as she stood in her under-things. They patted down with cloths against the skin of her arms, and around the swell of her collarbone. She stepped away and washed her face, the water cool against her skin. It was April, and unusually hot for this time of year, but it allowed her to explore this wild world with more ease, although she could never resist running through the hedgerows and whistling creeks into the height of a thunder storm. The experience was invigorating, made her feel untamed and tempestuous, as if the storm were running through her veins rather than blood.

"Pick the blue dress- no not that _one- _the one with golden chaffinches," Her mother roused the maids into a squally mess as they rushed around and dared do nothing but her bidding. Sakura long since knew the maids were petrified of their mother, and with good reason, for Haruno Shiori was a woman known for her violent mood swings and blustery, turbulent instructions. She was not a woman to be reckoned with, and Sakura knew the only reason she put up with her fiery nature was because she saw something of herself in her daughter. Sakura had the same heated passion burning inside her heart, but her head was elsewhere, in a completely different world. Shiori only cared for her family's social betterment, in their children's marriages and prospects, but Sakura had her heart set on adventure, of abandoning her enclosed, provincial life.

"You'll look beautiful, my dear, as soon as we sort that hair of yours out,"

"I didn't like the curls too tight, so I asked the maids to rag it loosely, so it's wavy rather than curly," Sakura told her mother, but Shiori only cupped her chin in her hands and pondered over what her daughter had said.

"That's not the fashion, but I suppose it will do, considering the looser curls actually suit you better; I will allow it," Shiori announced. "Now bring the corset!"

"Mother, please, no..."

"I'll have none of that whining, I will not pander to your laziness, you will look prim and proper when we're done with you, and you'll look perfect for Hyuuga Neji, I thank the heavens that even with all your personal faults you are still pretty enough to garner the attention of such an esteemed individual," Shiori cried, and arched her hands in mock-prayer. "You were blessed with my good looks; thank the good, gracious Lord, it's you're only saving grace,"

"What of my mind mother? Would you rather me a vacuous rag-doll you could play tea parties and dress-up with?" Sakura asked sarcastically, already knowing the answer,

"I wish you were not so... _untamed,_"

"So you would rather me simpleton than _untamed?_"

"Sakura, you are my daughter and I will love you no matter what, but you do strain my nerves ever so badly," Shiori replied, with as much love as her barren soul could muster, and then barked an order to the maids to get a move on.

Sakura sucked in her breath as the corset was positioned around her middle. She held onto the bed post for support, dreading the tight squeeze she knew she'd feel, the same feeling of being suffocated, or drowned. She smiled at the maid, who smiled back reassuringly, as if she didn't particularly fancy having to go through such lengths to have the 'perfect' waist line as well. Sakura made ready as the lace was threaded through in a criss-cross fashion.

"This dress suits you best, you'll look stunning," Her mother beamed, and watched with quick eyes at the maid's handiwork. She observed as Sakura scrunched her face in pain, and her knuckles turned white as they gripped the bed post. "Think of how beautiful you'll be, how much that little bit of pain is worth in such a marriage,"

"I wouldn't call it... a 'little bit of pain', it's rather excruciating, and who said anything about marriage?" Sakura snapped, most uncomfortable as her mother gave her a stern look.

"You'll do as I and your father tell you; cultivate a relationship with Hyuuga Neji, that's not a request Sakura," Shiori explained with a careful look. She was on edge, obviously worried her daughter would somehow ruin her chances, and therefore leave her life in tatters. She only had so much of her youth to keep her in suitors, to keep the young men interested.

"Now," Shiori began, and took a box from the shelf Sakura had not recognised. "I asked the maids to get this for you; it's very special, cherished by the first born women of our lineage. You must keep it safe, and as I now entrust it to you, it's time you started to wear it,"

Shiori came forward and placed the box on Sakura's bed. The box was of rich mahogany and intricately sculpted into the shape of a small, fragile bird. Curiously, she undid the catch and stared at the beautiful, elaborate Jade hair piece inside. It was also in the shape of a small bird, alongside a carved lily.

"It was your grand-mother's, Lord rest her gentle soul, and she wished for you to have it on eighteenth birthday," Shiori began, and watched as her daughter held the hair piece delicately, as if it would smash by tiniest touch. "I had been meaning to give it to you, but as this is a special occasion, I thought I might give it to you to wear today, it would certainly suit your curls,"

Sakura held the hair piece and stared. She had loved her grand-mother, for was such a kind and gentle person, so sweet natured, and she had doted on her eldest grand-child. Sakura had loved her more than her own parents, and had been distraught when she died suddenly a couple of years before. She held it to her breast, and resisted with all her heart the urge to cry.

"Thank you, mother,"

"I entrust it to you; keep it safe,"

"I will..."

* * *

><p>The sea gull soared and swooped low through the sky as Uchiha Sasuke watched it through his hand-held telescope. The sea was choppy today, angry like a begrudged tyrant, and just as merciless. They were a good couple of miles away from shore, and he had decided they should stay dormant for now, until they could get the haul from the nearby tavern on the southern coast of the Fire Country. They would need the guise and cover of darkness before they could move elsewhere, and he was a cautious captain, with his head firm on his shoulders as he sailed through the ocean, living each day as if it were to be their last. Of course, he knew he faced the hangman's noose, just as the rest of his crew did, but he was not a man likely to be caught.<p>

"Captain, we have some new information," Tayuya spoke up, and waited for him to turn around.

"What is it?" He asked, not truly listening.

"We have word, from the last port we stayed in, that there is a large manor house near the tavern we are scheduled to meet at," Tayuya continued, and snaked her way into the Uchiha's view. He only gave her a tiresome look and put away his telescope.

"And?" He asked, urging her to continue.

"I have it on good authority that they're little rich bastards without a guard... well not enough to be a problem,"

"And you want permission to pillage the place and steal all their valuables?"

"If you wouldn't mind, sir, I think it would be a golden opportunity, we need only a few minutes to raid the place, they're just too tempting to leave well alone,"

"The proposition is interesting, and you have my permission, but _only _if the haul goes without hindrance. And keep the violence to the bare minimum, if you'd please,"

"Thank you sir, we'll make much good from it, I promise you," Tayuya saluted and disappeared to tell the others of her luck. Sasuke was usually more cautious, but perhaps with the pleasant weather came his more daring side, his sense of adventure. He wasn't particularly fond of pillaging people's homes, he'd rather hijack another ship and steal their loot, but tonight they would be sticking it to the rich and ransacking them for all they were worth.

Sasuke saw nothing wrong with the proposal, and went back to viewing the world from his telescope. His long, red coat was almost too much to bear in the heat of the afternoon sun, but the loose shirt he wore was at least cool enough to keep him at a reasonable temperature. They had done well these past few months; made good time and money, and he had only just recently rendezvoused with the ship his brother was First Mate on. He'd enjoyed seeing his brother, as he was quite literally in the same boat as he was, cast out by the family he had once loved and taken up piracy.

It was a dangerous life, but an addictive one. He was still so young, but he had achieved so much, even procured his own ship, the Byakuren, and sailed under an independent flag. It was what most people would call a fruitless existence, but he lived for the freedom, of the wind blowing through his thick locks, with his sword in one hand and his pistol in the other.

"You're your usual reticent self today, Sasuke," Suigetsu came up and stood beside him. As Sasuke's best friend, he was the only person on the ship who called him Sasuke, and not Captain. "Perhaps unusually so, no?"

"What do you want?" Sasuke snapped plainly, he was wrapped up in watching the bird sore through the sky; he didn't particularly want to be bothered by the smiling, optimistic bastard.

"I heard what you said to Tayuya, that girl's a blood thirsty bitch all right, maybe even more so than Karin, but what can I say they're both red-heads,"

"They do their jobs, and they know their limits," Sasuke said plainly, and turned to look at Suigetsu in his chirpy, purple eyes. "But do you, I wonder?"

"You should know that already Sasuke, you've known me long enough,"

"You wouldn't be my First Mate if I thought any differently," Sasuke smirked and extended his hand.

Suigetsu grinned and shook it readily.

"I know the very place, it's owned by the Haruno family," Suigetsu said. "You may remember them from your youth,"

Sasuke paused for thought, and remembered a banquet his family had held, and invited all the neighbouring families. The Haruno were rich, their father holding over third-generation money. They had not the esteemed lineage of his own family, but they were well-known in business, and looked as if they would hold onto their fortune. He had been just a boy when he had met them, but he remembered their daughter. She had gone off into the woods on their grounds and come back in complete, muddy disarray. Her mother and father had scolded her, and made go to her quarters without supper, but she didn't cry or break down like other children would, she simply gave her mother a withering look and left the party, politely thanking his parents along the way.

A bizarre child and he guessed she would be about the same age as him now.

"Yes, they visited my family a few times," Sasuke replied, though he hadn't particularly cared for them, but the little girl had been at least interesting.

"And you feel nothing about looting them, scaring them silly?"

Sasuke unravelled his telescope and peered through.

"It's just business,"

* * *

><p>Sakura sat in the conservatory, fanning herself. Her hair was done up prettily, the wisps of hair framing her sweet face. She felt bound and trapped in the corset, which was making it achingly difficult to breathe. She was forced upright, and felt as if her back would snap with even the slightest movement.<p>

"Sakura?"

She looked up and peered into the eyes of her father. He was a kind man, and proud of his resilient daughter, but had long since told Sakura that her wild ways would soon come to an end when she reached womanhood. He had always told that with came responsibilities, and now it was high time for her to settle and secure a fine marriage.

"Father, must I attend to Hyuuga Neji?" Sakura asked, a pleading keen her voice, but her father merely shook his head.

"Does the thought of marriage between you two seem so terrifying you must abandon all hope?" He asked, and raised his eyebrows in question.

"He's everything you wished for me, but I do not long for him,"

"You will in time, love does not always strike you like a thunder bolt, sometimes you need to give it time,"

"But I know my own heart too well; I shall never love him," Sakura announced, to which her father just smiled and turned his head away.

"Love or not, you have a duty to this family, just the same as it's your mother's duty to help find a suitable marriage," He said, and looked sadly at his daughter. "It is set in stone, and you must do all you can to attain the future we want for you,"

"I will be nothing more than an accessory, a caged pet,"

"You think too little of your suitor, he wouldn't be so persistent if he wasn't interested, and his interest is in _you. _My daughter should not doubt her attractiveness,"

Sakura sat back and mulled on his words, still batting the fan languidly as heard some commotion beyond the panels of glass. A maid rushed in and announced Hyuuga Neji's arrival. The very man soon rushed up behind her and bowed low to Sakura and her father.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Haruno-san, I hope you have kept well," He walked straight up to him and took his hand sombrely.

"Always a pleasure Hyuuga-san, I look forward to our drink afterwards," He clapped him on the back and turned to his daughter, who appeared to be busying herself with the hem of her skirt.

"Sakura-san," Neji rolled her name across his lips as if she were the promise of fine wine. "You look radiant,"

Sakura looked up and smiled sweetly. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Hyuuga-san," She stood and stooped in a deep courtesy.

"Please, call me Neji,"

"As you please, Neji-san," Sakura replied, and stood around awkwardly as her father said his farewells. She was alone with him now, and a tension rose in the air like a palpable fog. She looked to the window, and longer to be free, free of the confines of her boring life, and now she had the pleasure to be bored by a man who had a most uninteresting personality.

"How have you been, Sakura-san?" Neji asked they settled down in the wicker chairs.

"I have been fine, with little ailment. I have taken it upon myself to study the wildlife, and paint the scenery,"

"Do you exhibit your work?"

"Oh it is not as fine as that; they are merely trifles of passing fancy,"

"Well it's not surprising, you are surrounded by such beauty," Neji replied, and Sakura observed his finery, the green velvet coat her wore. It was as if he'd dressed for his finest moment, not a simple point of call. Sakura was paralysed by the awkwardness of the situation and fanned herself briskly.

"Would you care to take a turn with me about the grounds, you seem flustered and it is very warm in here,"

Sakura smiled and stood up. Neji followed her and took her arm. They stepped onto the veranda, and began walking about the grounds. Immediately Sakura felt as if a weight had lifted from as she made her steady way about the gardens.

"How is your cousin? I hear Hinata is marrying soon," Sakura asked, having liked the girl when she had met her.

"Yes, to an idiot, but a rich idiot, quite an uncouth fellow,"

"I hear he is unusual, but what would the world be without the rogues and eccentrics?" Sakura said, and she stepped under the jasmine bush. "Wouldn't the world be so much duller?"

"It would be a little less bright, for if that were not true I would not be here now,"

"You think me an eccentric?" Sakura smirked, fully aware of the rumours that spread so easily about her family.

"You are a little odd, but you are kind and a woman of virtue,"

Sakura laughed slightly; she had never been called virtuous before.

"I am brazen, but I have my convictions,"

"Noble convictions, and power behind your beliefs any lawyer or politician would envy. You are special, and you should be treasured,"

Sakura blushed, feeling his eyes roam all about her face, his handsome features set a little too tenderly for her to stomach.

"And that's why I am here, to promise that I shall cherish you till the end of my days,"

"Neji-san, you do flatter me so,"

Neji suddenly stopped and turned fully to her, and grasped her shoulders.

"I promise you the world," He stated quietly, as if the trees were eavesdropping. Sakura knew not what to do, she felt flustered and embarrassed by this unwanted attention. "I will ask your father for your hand in marriage,"

Sakura stood dumbfounded and only looked away. The trees swayed in the gentle breeze, and there was a waft of sweet peas in the cool air. Sakura tried to focus her attention anything but the man before her.

"Please- you do me a great honour- but please let me think over this, it's all so sudden..." Sakura breathed, and rushed from his hands. "Please... give me time..."

Neji looked downtrodden, but he smiled.

"You may have time to think on this, perhaps I have been too forward," He said, and seemed to admonish himself.

_Silly fool. _Sakura thought. _We're still so young..._

"You have been a gentleman, but please extend that good grace and let me think about your offer,"

"I can only ask of you to think of me," Neji replied, and kissed her hand. "I will go and talk to your father now, but do dearly hope we may be together some day,"

Neji turned to leave, and Sakura watched his form disappear back through the conservatory. When she saw he had gone, she breathlessly flung herself to floor and sat as her skirts pooled around her. She rubbed a hand over face, smudging her make-up slightly. It dawned on her that, this would be her life, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

* * *

><p>Night fell like a cloak of darkness, and the high wind raged. Sasuke stood at the helm of his ship and manoeuvred through the choppy waves, his face marred by tiny droplets of surf. He passed his control to Jiroubou, and the big young man took the helm. Sasuke jumped to the deck.<p>

"It's time," He said, and the other gathered around him. They would take their smuggled goods from the inn at the shore and race out again, to the manor house of the Haruno. As they steadied themselves at the shore, the whole deck was myriad of movement. They began loading the smuggled goods, mainly silk and wine, and began to move it to the hull.

Sasuke surveyed the scene as everyone pitched in and made short work of the load. Suigetsu came up to him as he stood arms folded.

"Looks like no trouble tonight,"

"Yes, unusually so,"

"A calm before the storm, do you think?"

Sasuke merely shot him a look, and turned to look at the stars.

* * *

><p>The house was still and silent as Sakura lay her head down to sleep. She was fighting her corner whilst her parents had urged her with all their might to take the Hyuuga's offer. She told them she'd be living a lie that he deserved more than that, that he should find a girl who could truly love him back.<p>

"What do I do?" She whispered to the night. She didn't want to live like she was destined to.

She would be nothing but a trophy, owned by a man she did not want, did not care for, but there was very little she could. It seemed the whole world wanted nothing better for her other than Hyuuga Neji's hand in marriage, and that was it. She would run a household, and bare him children, and just the thought of being with her caused her the greatest anxiety she ever felt.

But she broken from her reverie when a sudden noise rang through the air, it sounded like shouting, and Sakura sat up in bed, now intently listening in the dark of night. She slipped out of bed and rushed to the door. She opened it, only to be faced with the sight of, haggard two men.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" The taller of the two said, and he rushed into her room. Sakura leapt at his back, attempting to fight for her room as the other grabbed her arms and held her still.

"A very tasty morsal," The man who held her whispered and Sakura felt a shiver of disgust run down her spine. She fought with all her might to break free, but his hold was too tight and Sakura could do nothing but watch as the taller man reached her table and took her grandmother's trinket.

He looked inside it and scoffed at his prize.

"This'll do just fine, thank you my sweet,"

"How dare you, put that back!" Sakura snarled, but the men only laughed.

She was then pushed forward and thrown onto her bed.

"Thank you my sweet, now we pay you adieu," They smirked and left, but Sakura regained herself quickly and pulled on her jacket. Without thinking as her mind raged, she rushed from her room and made for the stairs. She had no weapons, but saw as she stepped from her room her father caught in a brawl with one of the ruffians.

"Father!" She cried as she saw him knocked back against the wall.

"Sakura! Barricade yourself in your room now!"

"I can't father!" She wailed and rushed forward. She would never let them take her hair piece, not whilst she still had breath in her lungs and blood coursing through her veins. She rushed as the servants ran about, panicking and hiding in corners as the assault raged on. She was met with no distractions as she gave chase through the front door and made haste towards the beach.

She ran down the short-cut, through the thicket and quickly came upon the beach, where sure enough was where the pirate galleon was situated. She made her way to the small dock and unmoored the small dinghy her father used to go fishing in and began to row towards the boat.

The moon was high in the starlit sky, but she had no time to dwell on the beauty of the night. Her head was abuzz with determination as she rowed towards the vessel. She abruptly came along side it and began to climb up, her nightdress billowing about her legs as she climbed. She hadn't had time to grab her shoes, but she needed none as she climbed up the side of the ship.

She pulled herself up one last time and rolled over onto the boat. She landed heavily, then quickly shot up to look around her. She began to move, when suddenly the point of sword was brandished under her chin. Whoever held it steady brought it up, so her face came into view. Sakura's heart pumped in her ears as she slowly turned her face upwards.

"What do we have here I wonder?" The voice was smooth and young, but Sakura could not see her assailant's face in the darkness.

Sakura gazed up and shot the man a fierce, glowering stare.

"Your men have taken something from me, and I want it back,"

The man stood silent as Sakura kept her head up, the point of the steel tip poking at her skin.

"You're a foolish girl," He stated, and called for his men.

"Give it back to me," Sakura seethed, but the man simply made no reply. A couple of men rushed over.

"Throw her back into the sea, has everyone arrived back?"

"Yes Captain,"

"Then we set sail, throw her over board," He announced and Sakura growled as the two men grabbed her legs and dangled her over the side of the boat.

"I hope you can swim, there's your dinghy," The man laughed and suddenly Sakura was flung into the water. She hit the surface with a crash, and the momentary shock had knocked the wind from her lungs. She steadily started to regain her faculties and began treading water. The dinghy was only a couple of strokes away, so she gathered herself and pulled her body into the boat, before collapsing from the strain.

"That cretin," Sakura cursed and she beat the bottom of the boat with her fists. "I won't give up,"

She took both ores and began to row towards the boat. She saw that the sail had been unfurled but that didn't stop her from garnering all her strength and anger. She rowed furiously, and began to gain speed.

Storm clouds formed in the night sky as the ship moved at a much greater pace than Sakura could not keep up with, but she did not relent, she simply rowed like her life depended on it, out into the open deep.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

There we have it, tell me what you think. ;)


End file.
